


Bruce

by o_rcrist



Series: Shark Bait [3]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o_rcrist/pseuds/o_rcrist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Where the fuck is he?” Agron was mumbling to himself, glaring at the shark Saxa had drawn on a whiteboard across the room, out of his reach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruce

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stop myself.

“Where the fuck is he?” Agron was mumbling to himself, glaring at the shark Saxa had drawn on a whiteboard across the room, out of his reach. Bitch.

Nasir had left ten minutes before to see if he could find Duro for him. The others had left not long before that. He shifted slightly, slumping down in his bed. He knew Duro had been upset over the attack, but it had been hours since he’d woken. All with no Duro. He’d started to get anxious, and crabby.

God that shark was hideous. He glared at it harder, as if his will alone would erase it from the damn thing. He perked up slightly when Nasir walked in, half dragging Duro with him. Duro leaned against the doorway, and Nasir gave him a hard glare. He didn’t move.

“Fucking stubborn Germans,” Nasir muttered under his breath, shaking his head.

He stomped over to Agron’s side, and kissed his forehead. “I’m going to run home, shower, and pick up some food for you.” He lowered his voice slightly, “Text me after you guys talk, okay?”

Agron gave him a small nod of his head, and kissed Nasir good-bye. Nasir stomped out of the room, giving Duro a push as he passed him. He couldn’t help but smirk, as Duro slowly walked over, his hands shoved deep into the pockets of his swim trunks.

He stopped just out of reach of Agron, looking down at his feet. He wanted to get out of bed and grab Duro, but Nasir, and every nurse on the floor, would have his nuts if he did. “Duro.” He still wouldn’t look at him. “Duro,” he said sternly. Still nothing. He leaned forward, getting a firm grip on one of his pillows. With one swift motion, he wacked it across Duro’s face.

“DUDE! What the hell?!”

“Then answer me dammit!” Duro grumbled, grabbing the pillow out of his hands, and wacking him across the face in return. Agron tried to grab the pillow back, but Duro kept it out of his reach. “Asshat.”

Duro rolled his eyes at him, and slumped down in the chair next to his bed.

“Spill.”

Duro looked at him, quirking an eyebrow. “What?”

“Don’t play dumb. I woke up hours ago, and Nasir had to drag your ass in here, _after_ I waited all day for your ass to come here by yourself.  Now spill.”

Duro glared at him for a minute, before he sighed and leaned back in the chair, his hands covering his face. He mumbled something Agron couldn’t catch.

“Didn’t hear you bro.”

Duro huffed, letting his hands fall to his sides. “I said ‘this is all my fault’.”

“How the hell is this-” he motioned to his leg, “-Your fault?”

“Because I let you convince _me_ that that damn beach was perfectly fine, and that nothing bad would happen there. If I’d held out, we never would have been there, and we wouldn’t be here right now. We’d be sitting in your backyard, drinking beer or some shit.”

“You’re blaming yourself for me being a stubborn pain in the ass? I shouldn’t have even tried to talk you into going to that beach. It was my idea, and it’s no one’s fault but my own.”

“But if I’d-“

“Shut. UP. Duro.” Duro crossed his arms. “Now listen to me. This is not your damn fault. Get that through your thick skull. Actually it’s no one’s fault if you think about it. It’s that damn sharks fault. We were just minding our own damn business, catching some waves. He was the one that decided to turn me into a fucking entrée. Rat bastard.”

Duro snickered. “You’re calling the shark a rat bastard?”

“Well, what the hell else should I call it?”

Duro shrugged his shoulders. “Iunno.” He stood up, just noticing the shark Saxa had drawn. He laughed as he looked at it.

“If you love me, you will erase that damn thing.”

“Saxa?”

“Of course.”

“You couldn’t convince Nasir to erase it?”

Agron pursed his lips. “No. He said it’s my punishment for taking ten to thirty years off his life.”

“Ten to thirty?”

“It was a different amount every time I whined about it.”

Duro snickered again. Nasir’s snarkiness easily outdid theirs any day. He was thoughtful for a minute, then picked up the dry erase marker near it. “Hey! What are you doin’?”

“Nothing!” Duro said innocently.

“Bullshit!” Duro laughed as he finished what he was writing, and stepped away.

“‘Bruce’?” Even his damn brother was in on the ‘Nemo’ shit now. “You named the damn thing ‘Bruce’?”

“Um…yess.” Duro looked at Agron like he was especially thick. “It’s what Speilberg named the shark from ‘Jaws’. You’ve watched the special features and wikipediad that movie how many times? And you forgot the things name?”

“Oh. Yeah. Um…..long day. My bad.” He was so not bringing up the ‘Nemo’ shit Nasir had inadvertently started. Duro would laugh himself into a coma, and afterward, mock him relentlessly.

Duro grinned at him evilly. “What’s wrong….Sharkbait?”

Agron’s jaw fell open, and Duro almost doubled over laughing. “Who? Wha-? How?” He thought for a moment. “Nasir! Fucking traitor.”

Duro continued to laugh, collapsing into the chair next to him again. Agron made a grab for the pillow again, but Duro tossed it across the room. He grabbed his phone from the table where Nasir had left it for him, and glared daggers at it.

                YOU FUCKIN TOLD HIM ABOUT SHARKBAIT?!?!?!?!

His phone vibrated a minute later.

                I did no such thing

                LIAR

                So you guys are cool then

                YOURE NOT GETTING LAID FOR TWO WEEKS

                You’re on bed rest for the next two weeks. Tell me something I didn’t already know.

                THREE WEEKS

                We’ve done this before sweetie. We both know who’s going to win that bet ;)

God dammit.  

 

 

 


End file.
